She is
by DayDreamer319
Summary: A short oneshot with two of my poems. One inuyasha wrote to kagome the other kagome wrote to Inuyasha. They are in places in the one shot. Plz read!


Hey ppl I was just writing a poem bout my guy and I was like WHOA if I turn this around and make it Inuyasha that was saying this then hey that would go perfect. So here's two poems that Kagome and Inuyasha wrote for each other and they are in place of a story. Short one fic.

She is 

Kagome had been in her time for a while now and Inuyasha was getting tired of waiting for her so decided to go get her.

Inuyasha jumped down the well and raced towards Kagome's room. When he got there he saw her sitting down at her desk writing.

'_She stayed in her time for so long to write?'_ Inuyasha thought puzzled.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing you should have been back yesterday, don't tell me you stayed here to write stupid," Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Inuyasha I was going to come back but I got this great idea for something to write and I just had to write it down," Kagome said back as she quickly closed the book she was writing in.

"Well what is so important to write that you couldn't come back?" Inuyasha asked as he went for the book which Kagome quickly got up in her hands.

"Oh so you don't want me to see well then I guess ill just have to force it from you?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh come one Inuyasha stop you cant even read," Kagome said moving back to keep away from him.

"Shows how much you know my mom taught me to read before she died and I've been kinda keeping up if you can call it that," he said as he snatched the book form her and jumped up on the bed.

"Lets see what were you writing," Inuyasha said turning the book to the last place she had wrote in.

"No Inuyasha please," Kagome said reaching but she couldn't get it. "Oh please don't read it."

When Kagome saw he wasn't going to give in she gave up.

"Oh fine read it but don't get mad at me," she cried as she ran into he bathroom and shut the door.

Inuyasha looked at the page and started reading.

"A glass house

Has nothing to hide

Look inside it

And see what's inside

A glass house

Has everything to fear

You see all its secrets

When you get to near

A glass house

Tell you what it holds

Just be patient

And you will be told

A glass house

Has nothing to hide

And its what I become

When I look in your eyes," Inuyasha read the last line of the poem and felt himself get angry.

'_So Kagome likes someone, I bet its that stupid Hoglo guy' _Inuyasha growled silently. '_I am mad but why would Kagome be so scared to show me this, its not like I care'_

He tried to cover up as he walked over to the bathroom door.

"Kagome come out I don't care about who you like I'm not mad," Inuyasha heard her start crying. "Who is this about anyways? You could have just told me if it was about Hugo or whatever his name is."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said from inside. "Its not about Hojo."

Inuyasha stood there confused.

"Then who would you write something like that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You," she whispered almost to quiet for Inuyasha to hear.

Inuyasha went wide eyed as he heard her

"Kagome I-," Inuyasha didn't know what to say. So he opened the door and walked in to see her crying.

His heart practically bust, he hated to see her cry especially over him.

"Kagome here," he handed her a piece of crumbled up paper from the feudal era.

Kagome un crumbled it and tried to read the sloppy hand writing but she quickly got onto it.

"She's in my mind

And I cant escape

The feelings she makes me feel

As I feel my heart reshape

I used to be lost

Wouldn't let anyone in

The frown I used to carry

She turned into a grin

My world was once dark

Caught in a sea of black

She threw in my lifeline

And then pulled me back

When I think about her

My heart fly's like doves

She's all I ever think about

Oh Kami I'm in love," Kagome finished and cried even harder.

"I thought you would like it I'm sorry I took your book but I feel the same way about you," Inuyasha took up all his courage to say that and he was hurting from it.

"This is about me?" Kagome asked like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Yeah stupid who the hell do you think its about," Inuyasha said mad that she was making this hard on him.

"Kikyou," she said putting her head down.

"Kagome, Kikyou is dead, I just started realizing that I cant go to hell with her I have to much to do," Inuyasha said lifting up her head. "And I want to be there for you."

Inuyasha was dragging this out of himself. It was the hardest thing to do for him to tell her this stuff.

"Inuyasha I-I love you," Kagome blurted out. She didn't want to hear what he was going to say. He of course wouldn't fall in love with her.

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha smirked at hear wide eyes and took his chance as he lifted up her face and kissed her. "Lets go back."

"Ok," Kagome said still in shock.

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the feudal era to give the good news to their long awaiting friends.


End file.
